


the rain reminds me of you

by allihyun



Series: tsuki to hina [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, lowercases
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allihyun/pseuds/allihyun
Summary: "hey, i think i'm in love,""i think you're drunk."





	the rain reminds me of you

**Author's Note:**

> another drabble from last year.
> 
> haikyuu (c) haruichi furudate

kei tidak pernah membenci hujan. meski begitu, dia juga tidak bisa dibilang menyukainya. baginya hujan ya hujan, siklus air yang melibatkan udara dan segala tekanannya. yang membuatnya istimewa, mungkin hanya kadar keasaman air hujan yang cenderung di atas air tanah, mungkin. baginya sendiri, hujan lebih sering menyebalkan karena membuatnya susah pergi ke luar rumah (hanya di saat dia perlu) dan membuat kacamatanya lebih mudah berembun.

dia percaya, segala romantisasi hujan itu tidak tercipta untuknya.  
setidaknya, dia pikir dia percaya akan hal itu.

  
sampai pada saat ini; ketika kei nekat menembus hujan karena jarak yang dia tempuh tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi. ya, siapa sangka hujannya akan menggila dalam sekali helaan napas. kei sudah kepalang basah.  
namun berkat itu, kei jadi bisa melihat wajah shoyou yang kaget ketika dia membuka pintu dengan tubuh sudah basah kuyup. kemudian yang dilihat kei adalah dia yang cepat-cepat menyambar handuk, lalu berjinjit susah payah menyampirkan handuk di ujung-ujung rambut pirangnya (kei sengaja tidak mau menunduk). atau, saat kei menikmati perasaan menyenangkan ketika dia sadar ada nada khawatir di sela-sela kalimat protes si oranye itu.

  
"kamu ini, udah tahu hujan masih diterjang."

  
"lain kali bawa payung, kei!"

  
"kepalamu dilepas dulu sini aku keringin rambutnya biar ga masuk angin!"

  
"jaketnya copot sendiri dong astaga! kukira tsukishima kei sudah besar."

  
dan rentetan-rentetan lain yang pada ujungnya diakhiri dengan dia yang menawarkan segelas teh hangat dengan ekstra gula. kei suka manis.

  
yah, mungkin mulai dari ini, kei mungkin akan sedikit percaya dengan romantisme soal hujan. karena hujan akan mengingatkannya pada kaki shoyou yang berjinjit dan wangi teh hangat yang mengepul dalam mug hijau miliknya.

  
"hei shoyou."  
"apa?"  
" _i think i'm in love_."  
" _i think you're drunk._ "  
" _drunk of you? i am_."

 

 

 


End file.
